


长夏炎症

by xuyuwanxiang



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuwanxiang/pseuds/xuyuwanxiang
Summary: 17岁的小alpha发现他爱上的那个男人是个omega，他注意到这段感情是彼此的生命炎症。
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman
Kudos: 7





	长夏炎症

“我觉得伤口开始发炎了。”奥利弗掀起衣服给艾里奥看。  
腰部的大片缺口是黯淡的灰黑色，坏死的俎在他身上生长。  
天气很热，他们又是刚刚从池塘里上来，艾里奥用手指贴上去，那个黑色的伤口粗糙，滚烫，疼痛，丑陋，一触即破。  
“怎么样？”奥利弗问。  
“没什么不同。”艾里奥回答。

艾里奥把他带去五分钟车程外的草地，那儿生长有典型的地中海沿岸大片干草地，阳光可以把奥利弗晾干，他从里到外都湿透了。艾里奥在池塘中央亲吻他的时候，奥利弗的脖子在出汗，艾里奥伸出手去按住后脖颈的时候，他闻到一股强烈的麝香味道。

“我没想到，”艾里奥小声说，“你藏的太深了。”  
奥利弗被他亲吻着，这是周遭最寒冷的树荫。已经进入暑假中旬，克雷马的太阳越发毒辣，白天的时候连路面都是滚烫的，他要随时摔倒。

“你用过药了吗？”艾里奥躺在草坪上，看着天空问。  
“你指的是哪种？”良久，奥利弗闷闷的声音从右边传过来。  
“唔，能让你们安静下来的那种。”艾里奥爬起来，坐在奥利弗身上。年轻的男孩背对着正午的阳光，剪影看起来愈发单薄，好像黎明沾满露水的大尾蝶，脆弱的翅膀被折断在年幼的身躯上。  
“你觉得呢？”  
男孩把手指解开奥利弗的衬衫，那儿本来就没几个扣上的纽扣。他的毛发旺盛，刚刚在在池塘打湿的森林在阳光和热量下舒卷，艾里奥把头埋进去，他高挺的鼻子被扎了好几次。奥利弗略略抬起腰，好让艾里奥两只手在背后找到彼此，然后把他抱着。男孩手上的手绳和茧子把奥利弗的背部蹭的痒痒，他笑起来。

“我觉得没有。”

艾里奥抬起头重复了一遍，“没有，是不是？”  
奥利弗没回答，他看着远处的草地。

艾里奥的脸贴在男人的肚子上，老天，他真瘦啊。艾里奥想，脱下上衣的奥利弗躺下来就变成了一张皮，一张久经日晒的皮肤，荡漾着典型的美国人红晕和白斑。这些痕迹在阳光的刺激下越发明显，以及不计其数蒸腾出汗水和信息素的毛发。一瞬间，艾里奥觉得自己掉入了杜松子酒窖里，浆果在炎热中变软，烂掉，融化成一滩深蓝色的酒水。

“你觉得这样会冒犯到你吗？”艾里奥问。  
奥利弗低头看，他的裤带被艾里奥用鼻尖蹭开——算了，他本来也没有系得多紧。然后是玛法尔达为他洗好的内裤，然后是他疏于打理的浓密毛发，通通被艾里奥观察着，一览无遗。

“我不知道。”奥利弗说，“随你的便。”

艾里奥显然不满意敷衍的应和，他皱起眉头，然后那双环住奥利弗的手猛地松开，在肉体和躯干之间斡旋几秒后，又在奥利弗的下体处重新集合，牢牢地攥住那根毫无反应的肉体。

“那这样呢？”艾里奥问。那双多年沉醉于练习巴赫、维瓦尔第和亨德尔的手指修长有力，骨节坚硬而筋脉柔软，可以跨越三个音组，可以在休止符前起舞。此刻被用来刺激着奥利弗的下体。  
他觉得他还是个小孩，他不是了，他不是了，他不是了。艾里奥看着那十根即便为奥利弗服务也显得粉红如初的手指，他的指腹柔软，偶尔在关节处因为攥笔磨出的茧子也似有若无。

“kid、”  
奥利弗轻轻地喊了一声。“你想做什么呢？”  
他轻柔地，把撑在地面的手抬起来环过艾里奥的后脑勺，把男孩拉到自己怀里。  
“你不需要这样。”他礼貌地拒绝了艾里奥的好意，但在男孩看来奥利弗无疑已然将他连日的所作所为当做谄媚。

“你这儿的感染怎么办？”艾里奥问，他掀开已经挂不住的衣服，太阳已经把周遭皮肤的水分晒干了，只有慢慢发黑结痂的伤口仍然湿润柔软，只要一按就会流出淡黄色的液体。

“它会慢慢好的。”奥利弗说。  
“如果不吃药的话，”艾里奥深吸一口气，“你会长时间疼痛。”  
“但是它会好的。”奥利弗把艾里奥按在上面的手指挪开，“只要你和我都不去碰它，没有一个伤口不会自动愈合，明白吗？”

艾里奥摇摇头。

回去的路上奥利弗慢悠悠地跟在艾里奥后边，男孩的脊骨和肩膀拘束在那件白色的卡通衫里。几年内他就会发育地连自己的原来的衣服都不适合了，然后是新衣服，新裤子，新的内裤，新的鞋子。或许他还会长高，然后是新的床，新的校园和新的朋友。

他们的吵架和仇恨结束在两天前海岸，奥利弗就是那时候开始意识到发情期到来。抗药性让他无法控制自己，以至于会在愤怒中迎来身体的热潮。寄住家庭的男孩，如果他在头疼的困扰中还记得的话，叫艾里奥，源自太阳神的名字，皮肤却比自己的更苍白。

这样的男孩在意大利遍地都是，奥利弗一开始是这么想的：他们往往还没遭到来自美式快餐的荼毒，身材也不如他们的父辈那样走形。一切都在青春期的时候发育得刚刚好，一般会冒出棱角的脸蛋和鬈发，一般因为父母辈的关系同时会讲英语意大利语和西班牙语，一般因为宁静的村庄和长久的历史在人生过早的阶段接触了巴洛克的艺术，早早地看到了自己的晚年。

所以艾里奥自以为娴熟的好客让奥利弗看见这些苍白的美丽下千篇一律做作和模仿。他可笑的人生里从来不缺这些人，然而一个弱势性别者能够走到他这儿实属不容易。老天爷，这已经是1983年了，曾经奥利弗梦想过的世界在17岁那年截然而止，某个夜晚发着低烧的他在大雪中穿过了三个街区到达药店却差点被老板强奸——老天爷，奥利弗当场用椅子砸碎了药店的玻璃，然后在满手鲜血中惊慌地看着不知道是死是活的老板，后者身上被插了三四片玻璃。

他还没成年，一个星期后父母搬离了街区，一个月后他从被反锁的房间走出来。有关他的新闻和电视报道都被父母清理得干干净净，然后奥利弗得假装自己察觉不到混进早餐和晚餐里被磨碎的药片，他闭着眼睛把眼泪鼻涕和药片咽下去。

17岁的奥利弗意识到自己像个男人那样有关空军飞行员、海军陆战队和工程师的梦想破碎了。但他足够幸运生在一个优渥的家庭，父亲的地位和母亲的名声让他步入一所旁人艳羡的校园，然后他的聪明让他在如今领域小有成就。

可是谁会侧眼一个研究赫拉克利特的拉丁语词源学的男人呢？

即便外形俊美，身材颀长，但他的气味却让翘起屁股等待他标记的伴侣捧腹大笑，他就是一个生错肉身的灵魂。父母把他当做随时会被操开的处女，一个珍贵、脆弱、美丽的耻辱。一个alpha和beta结合的家庭怎么会诞下一个Omega的男孩？奥利弗在孤单中度过了大半个后青春期，陪伴他的只有父亲定时给予的抑制剂，那些比市面上的更强力更摧毁性，把他的身体弄得乱七八糟。

即便投身于长久的学术事业中，像艾里奥那样追逐人生对于他而言也是注定不可能的。他的学习时代与其说是象牙塔不如是避难所，在欧洲游历的期间他喜欢找那些外表是女孩的alpha，她们往往年轻、风流，却不会在操开他的这件事情上显得迫不及待摩拳擦掌，这很好，奥利弗想。

艾里奥显然对自己是个alpha的事情颇为满意，他年纪尚小，一切的野心、冲动、愤怒和贪婪都沉睡在身体的某处，然后在17岁的某个夏天夜晚沉默地爆发，将他恬静的脸蛋涂上嫉妒的色彩。  
那是奥利弗在舞池中央。艾里奥叼着烟，事实上他并不知道自己正在抽烟，也不知道为什么得这样。他觉得那些烟雾吸干了嘴巴里的水，然后是喉咙、食道、肠子，艾里奥全身上下都炎热干燥，隔壁桌子上的玻璃瓶汽水，背后男孩女孩们的耳语都无法解决他此刻的困难。

琪娅拉好像融化在奥利弗的怀里，奥利弗掂着那个女孩，年轻的身体和柔软的皮肤因为舞蹈变热，然后她就像醉倒那样挂在他身上了，奥利弗低下头在琪娅拉浓密的头发里蹭，琪娅拉被逗笑了之后撅起嘴巴，她在人群的起哄中得到了奥利弗的吻。

大家都在猜测几周前抵达克雷马的奥利弗会看上谁，琪娅拉？一个不错的选择，学院三年级的女孩，发育的后期有苗条的身材和肉乎乎的胸脯。  
“你不去跳舞吗？”隔壁的玛奇亚推了一下艾里奥，“别那么阴沉。”

“我晚点去。”艾里奥夹着烟头，他觉得手指被烫到了，奥利弗的拥抱是挑衅，玛奇亚和琪娅拉是挑衅，水泥地面、柠檬汁、五颜六色的灯光是挑衅，他揉捏着那根燃烧殆尽的短短烟头，熄灭的火光把手指烫出了红点。

“嘿，你怎么回事？”玛奇亚转身看着他，“我都闻得到你的味道了。”她夸张地捏着鼻子。

“柠檬汁太酸了。”艾里奥把烟头扔在地上，用鞋底踩了好几脚，然后他站起来融进跳舞的人群里。奥利弗的舞步轻快，拔尖的个子让艾里奥不自觉地靠近，谁不愿意靠近奥利弗呢？他是那种舞会中吸引灯光的人，不用刻意追逐光线的轨迹。舞会上高年级的学姐，穿着社区服装店里不可能有的衣服和装扮，谁都想狩猎他。艾里奥装作不经意地从他背后擦过，他顺势拉住了艾里奥，显然，酒精、花香和冰茶里蔓延着一股浓烈的气味。

“你在生气？”奥利弗抓了抓艾里奥的手腕又迅速松开，然后放到鼻子下面闻。  
“这儿太热了。”艾里奥掩饰，“我都出汗了”他把衣服掀开扇了几下。  
“是因为这儿太热了，还是这儿？”奥利弗拍了拍他的裤裆，“kid，你还太嫩。”

那天夜里奥利弗在第八首舞曲看见艾里奥把玛奇亚拉走了，这与他无关。琪娅拉已经答应今夜带他去睡觉，自打来到克雷马他就收到多数如此的邀约，短促的夜晚好像人生。他躺在玛奇亚的床上不仅想起这个男孩，他还太小，柔软的身段深谙了音乐却对世事一无所知，和这些头脑冲动的男孩女孩一样，注定人生的道路上要摔几个跟头，吃几个苦涩的果子。

没多久艾里奥就开始跟他走在一起，与其说奥利弗跟着艾里奥去周边的池塘和酒馆，不如说是艾里奥带他去那里度过很多个夜晚。男孩的心事、幼稚和热情一览无遗，他们在泳池边度过了很多个炎热的下午。然后在晚饭前一同骑单车出去，二十分钟的车程把他们带去荒无人烟的地方，奥利弗得以在一天的写作中稍作歇息。温度过高的午后，艾里奥会把奥利弗邀请进客厅，他通常会在钢琴边上呆上个把小时，十九世纪到二十世纪的思潮让他头疼，有的时候他就这么躺在泳池边上，有时候他会沉在水里，思考“死了也不错”的问题。没有人愿意救他，他的父亲不愿意，帕尔曼夫妇不愿意，他的人生不愿意。

天知道艾里奥那句话是怎么把他救出来的，“或许你是对的。”  
奥利弗就这么砸入长夏的海洋里，哪怕发炎的伤口不应该碰水，哪怕发炎的伤口在痊愈前承受不住第二次拉扯，哪怕他说过我们都不该去碰那个伤口。  
可是濒死的他抓住了艾里奥。

艾里奥注意到奥利弗用不可思议的眼神看着自己，“kid，这是几个月来我听到过最仁慈的话。”  
“你准是在开玩笑。”艾里奥接过奥利弗递过来的手稿，漫不经心地回答。

“唔，或许吧。”奥利弗觉得他掉入一场漫长的宿醉，就像胸口压了一块铁，脑袋被外星人接管了，就像刚刚和金刚打了一架。然后他滚进水里，浑身上下的难受让他感觉不到任何部位还是好的，逃离父辈的生活没了抑制剂的束缚后，不良作用来得更快，前一分钟牙齿还在打颤，下一分钟就像蒸桑拿一样出汗。

奥利弗开始抽烟，艾里奥和他去镇上的印刷店前他买了一包烟。  
“我以为你不抽这个。”艾里奥指着那包烟。  
“我确实不。”奥利弗说，“不经常。”但是烟味可以掩盖杜松子酒味的信息素，他给艾里奥递了一根，然后艾里奥侧过身子把嘴里的烟凑到奥利弗的火柴上，轻轻地吐出一口白色的烟雾。这种烟后劲大，艾里奥猛地吸了两口然后意识到自己滑向中暑，克雷马的街道上没有成排的行道树，黄色的土墙和石墙让阳光在墨镜的缝隙之间钻进来，把他的脸晒得发烫。

奥利弗问，感觉不错吧？  
相当的好。艾里奥回答。

奥利弗问问题的时候总会带着语气词，huh、huh、huh，他习惯把这个尾音当做交流的延续，然后他们就可以无休无止地交流下去，一战的纪念雕像，皮亚韦战役，北意大利的历史，墙壁上张贴着为社会主义工人党投票的海报。艾里奥在意大利语和英语之间切换，他喜欢这种感觉，奥利弗显然需要一个对现实了如指掌的人做他的向导，于是他得以在奥利弗的信息素中醒过来。

奥利弗多么希望艾里奥表现得一无所知，可以欺骗自己艾里奥并不是那种必不可少的人。至少可以当做一场夏日的迷梦，一分钟，一小时爱上之后又忘掉。他知道自己最终无法拒绝这种悸动，犹如腰间上的荣誉，无价的贵胄。艾里奥在酒吧里和他说过三次，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。

他轻轻侧耳贴过去，回答我也是。

然后他又笑着走进另一场喧闹当中去，好像这样的爱足够了，他得到了艾里奥的告白就得到了全部，他肆无忌惮的在艾里奥面前抽烟，点火，把杜松子酒味搽在艾里奥的衣袖和喉咙上，看艾里奥一再透过人群嫉妒的眼神，这些捕捉和狩猎的感觉让他快乐，然后他会带着这些获胜的快感倒在床上，回忆着脑子里的艾里奥射出来。

“老天爷，你这样会把他害死的。”奥利弗对自己说。可是艾里奥乐意，他是个会是随时从别人手里接过烟来抽的男孩，他从不介意上面沾了谁的唾沫。奥利弗见过玛奇亚，一个年轻的意大利女孩，鬈发，花裙子，叫床的时候声音断断续续，会在高潮之后偷笑，平时喜欢看书。

他还在裤子上闻到过艾里奥的味道，老天啊，他能想象艾里奥的鼻子是怎么蹭过去的，他会不会把裤子套在自己的阴茎上？他甚至里里外外摸了一遍，哪怕是有一点精液的痕迹也好，可是没有，艾里奥没有留下信物。  
啊……不是的。  
奥利弗惺忪间被吵醒，对面门的邻居显然给他带了一个礼物。  
“我不能再忍受你的沉默了。”艾里奥的力气很大，还能看的出上一张纸写了什么。  
“我们需要谈谈。”被对折两次的信件在门缝下面露出一半，他捡起来看完塞进那本《宇宙的碎片》里边，和手稿一起躺着。

半夜的时候奥利弗在阳台上抽烟，其实他一般不抽，因为他并不以自己的味道为耻辱。楼下的音乐一直没完，而后是笑声，扑克摔在桌子上的声音，酒杯碰撞，奥利弗靠在阳台上抽完了半包烟。今夜的风比之前小，他出了汗，厚重地黏住了衣服。

艾里奥失约了也没关系，就算他从今晚开始不再对话也没关系，其实那样最好，夏天的故事应该结束在一次期待中。如果他们做了什么，一旦情感在身体上留下了痕迹，一切都完蛋了。夏日的幻影、炎症、疼痛、酸楚都应该留在炎热时分，午夜的凉快会把它们稀释。艾里奥只是一个背影，一双伸过来自我介绍的手，ciao和how are you轮换着说的男孩。  
——如果艾里奥不从后面抱住他的话。

奥利弗被拉到床沿上，他的伤口被艾里奥的手心包着。五根手指轻轻点在周围，房间门没关上，任何一个走上二楼的人都会看见。

“嘿，嘿……”奥利弗被艾里奥攀着，男孩的嘴唇点在他的脖子上。他的发情期在午夜到来，多少包烟都遮不住越发浓烈的信息素，艾里奥跪在他身上，把已经湿透的男人压进床单里。吸饱了汗水的衣服紧紧贴在奥利弗身上，那些被拉扯才会形成的皱褶此刻都显示出来了，艾里奥的双手和膝盖压在奥利弗的四肢关节处，他滑稽得像一只蜘蛛，跃跃欲试的眼睛里是捕猎的欲望。艾里奥发出嘟嘟囔囔的声音，像是抱怨，又像是无休止地宣誓主权。

“好啦，好啦。”奥利弗试图举起双手投降，却被艾里奥的双手摁住。“艾里奥，你总是喜欢把事情搞得很复杂。”

艾里奥没有理会他，他从来没有操过一个比自己大了五六年的男人。尽管成年的alpha有性爱的权利，但是他没像那些录像带里的男人干。于是他的动作多少有点不太上道，奥利弗呼出来的气体喷洒在他的喉咙，然后那里好像烧起来了，够了，他妈的，艾里奥心里骂了一句。

操，他好像才是那个被操的人。艾里奥愤怒地想，他伸手摁住了奥利弗的脖颈，哦不，他张开掌心，然后掐住了奥利弗的脖子，他能感受到手心里的喉结困难地上下滚动，捕捉最后一点氧气，速度越来越快，身体下面的男人开始呼吸困难，奥利弗的脸泛起不正常的红色，那是缺氧前的呼救。

他可以现在就投降，然后我会立刻放开他。艾里奥这么想。  
你只要求我一句，哪怕一个音节，我都会放过你。  
哪怕是反抗。  
哪怕。

奥利弗没有，他开始剧烈的咳嗽，他的眼睛里蒙上一层清脆的玻璃，张开的嘴巴里是蜷缩的舌头，他无助又渴望地望着坐在自己身体上的男孩，就现在，就今晚，你想做什么都可以，你已经长大了。  
艾里奥听见他这么说。

操。艾里奥想，操。

他们本来可以在任何一个时刻结束这种奇怪的、断断续续的联系。模棱两可的关系好像那杯看不透的柠檬汁，除了酸涩没有任何甜味，准是玛奇亚忘记往里面加蜂蜜了，过多的冰块让酸涩越发明显，他喝下一口就会舌头发痛，和现在一样。  
他在奥利弗昏过去之前吻着他，那条蜷缩的舌头被拉出来，然后带起一阵喘过气来的咳嗽，之后是口水的声音，天啊，他觉得自己就要从里面烧开了，这些热量几乎要把奥利弗烫伤。男人的手抓住了他，艾里奥听见他在说话，说什么？说什么？你现在才想起来向我求饶吗？你现在才肯主动点吗？晚了，一切都晚了。他注定要在奥利弗身上留下印记，把这个男人从里到外操开操熟。  
奥利弗哼了一声，艾里奥的手从他的裤管下面伸进去，松垮垮的裤子包住了男孩的肉，那双手略过柔软的大腿就找到了红色的两团东西，手指在揉捏的时候没错过那根已经半熟的肉，老天，艾里奥控制不住地颤抖，他确信那就是，那就是他要的东西。奥利弗喜欢他，奥利弗会因为他兴奋，他不是一个人，从来不是。

“你冷静点……”奥利弗在缺氧过后翻着白眼“唔，门，把门关上。”  
艾里奥没理会他，“不会有人上来……”  
“有人、怎、怎么办？”奥利弗被男孩弄得很舒服，他笑着问，“我们会死掉的。”  
“不会的。”艾里奥的手指已经解开裤袋摸进了他的屁股，那两瓣肉被挑逗得缩起来，又被揉开，“只有我会让你死掉，奥利弗。”

艾里奥控制不住地想，他甚至想亲手杀了奥利弗，好让他知道，那种无所谓的表情对于17岁的男孩来说是多么大的困扰。“他不在意”的态度让他提心吊胆了半个夏天，从一分为二的桃子到玛奇亚的乳罩，他全部都在分心，操，没有一件顺心的事情。就算奥利弗不是因为他而死去，他也希望他是个残废，最好是轮椅上度过后半生。他可以推着他走过克雷马的街道，把他带到酒馆，带到泳池，带到海边，带到随便哪儿一个草地上，帮他口交，让他射精，把他的所有——所有——和所有统统吞进肚子里。

他在啃咬，奥利弗是那种会让人迷路的地图，一开始的旅程让人确信凿凿，却在中途早早迷失方向。见鬼，奥利弗在叫，男人的眼睛失去焦点，他已经完全勃起了，房间里的酒味简直浓得可以醉倒一头大象。他腰间的伤口在发芽，艾里奥看见那里长出了一片茂密的雨林。

随后男孩毫不客气地把奥利弗的裤子彻底拉下来扔到床边，他的拇指抵在穴口，食指和中指毫不费力操了进去，那儿早就湿淋淋，他随便搞了两下就拉出来一长串液体，他举起来看了一下。  
“嘿，”艾里奥想到，报复的时候到了。“我要尝尝这个。”他把那些液体含进嘴里。

“你真是……”奥利弗无力辩驳，他快要射出来了，这次发情期的迅猛大约带着爱情的味道，夏日的不可思议之处就在此，你以为会喜欢上夜空的繁星，可却等来了一片夏天的雪花，它一直停在你三十六度五的指尖上不融化。你以为你会在十八岁那年遇到真命天女，但事实是17岁的男孩把24岁的你从里到外地操开，艾里奥几乎没有等他适应，那双与钢琴旷日持久对抗的手指上的茧子脆生生地在他的体内磨出一道痕迹，这些痕迹还会留存好多好多年。

奥利弗不由得哼了一声，艾里奥的手指在他身体里头揉弄着，直到手指和肠壁交错出猥亵的声音来。  
“不要、”奥利弗意识到艾里奥想干嘛之后摁住他，“别、”男孩在他的身体里面动得更快了，而这仅仅是手指，那些指甲的剐蹭，他清楚地感知到自己被一个小怪物折磨，这个小怪物旷日持久对抗的绝不仅是钢琴，还有他。

奥利弗的眼睛里面结了一层生理盐水，艾里奥拒绝了他的请求，艾里奥就是想看他出丑，奥利弗使不上力气了，他的腰身随着床一起下沉，好像整个人陷入木地板里，陷入这幢克雷马乡村小别墅里，后面湿的更凶了。他努力用上力气，他的额头抵到艾里奥的鼻子上，然后在手指中感受到自己一寸寸被捣碎，好像他第一天来弄坏的鸡蛋，里面的液体流了彼此一身。

艾里奥看着奥利弗射出来的精液，那些乳白色的腥膻宣告了自然界最简单的占有形式，男人的背部像一个小小的熟透的虾米，他被艾里奥抱住。  
“对不起对不起对不起……”艾里奥抱着他念叨，“你太混蛋了，奥利弗，你知道吗，我差点就想忘掉你，把你杀死在该死的夏天，你和我一点关系都没有。”

奥利弗在痉挛中咬紧嘴唇，他被翻过身，艾里奥把他压在床上，然后他把脸贴在奥利弗后背上，他终于找到藏在金色头发下面的腺体，就在项链下面。

原来如此，艾里奥想。这是一个巧妙的保护，以至于没有人第一次能精准地攻击他，除了艾里奥，他用手指挑开，在奥利弗刚发出一声“不”的时候就把牙齿嵌入后脖颈的肉里，他听见那声“不”从惊慌失措到哽咽，那种失禁的求饶，炽热的呼吸和被打乱的节奏，男人猛地弹起来的后背和鼓起来的肌肉都被艾里奥压回去。

他好像喝了一百瓶酒那样。奥利弗从来没提过自己被激素搅乱的身体一旦被咬开之后会散发出积压多年的欲望，他的阴茎被艾里奥握在手里，脖子被这头小怪兽咬着，好几个地方都咬出血痕，他射出像排泄那样多的液体，喉咙发出含混的、意义不明的声音。

艾里奥假装自己能无视这一切，他知道奥利弗总是放任他来，随便，你爱怎么样都可以，无所谓，我不介意——这是他惯用的伎俩。  
叛徒。艾里奥用低沉的嗓音骂道，他的手放开了奥利弗的阴茎。  
“拜托，停下来、”奥利弗求饶道，“哪怕是一小会儿。”  
“不。”艾里奥急促地拒绝。  
“求你了……”奥利弗的手抓住床单，“不要现在……”  
“不。”艾里奥在黑暗中找到了那个正因为射精而不断收缩的小口，没等奥利弗第三次求饶他就把身体下面的男人钉进床里。

奥利弗在在疯狂的小alpha气味中溺水，他以前从没让人这么操过，他总是提前准备好玩具，准备好抑制剂——药片和针头，然后在漫长的低烧中夹着玩具沉沉睡过去，在大汗淋漓中醒过来。他有时候会发现自己躺在浴室的地板上，冰凉的马赛克砖瓦被他捂热了；有时候他醒来会意识到自己打碎了昂贵的威士忌杯子，玻璃渣子插进了手腕里，他看着那些已经变成黑色的液体，不确定自己是无意识地受伤还是一心寻死。插在后面的玩具会滑出来，所以他不得不挑一些带着固定装置的，前端膨胀的玩具，好让他在醒来之后轻轻用力就可以把它们重新推回自己体内。奥利弗和那些一到发情期就随便找个alpha做无休止的爱的人不同，他熟悉了那些塑胶玩具在发情期依然冰冷的温度，坚硬的质感，所以艾里奥插进来的时候他被那种热潮攻陷。

艾里奥捏住奥利弗的肩膀，他狂热得甚至忘记了安全套，这跟用脆生生的桃子，奥利弗的内裤和自己的手感觉完全不同，这是新鲜的血肉和真实，在奥利弗闷在枕头里的叫喊声中插入。他每次拉出的时候都感觉男人被玩具操的太多次的内壁有着自觉的吸力，在他拉出一半之后就拽回来，一直到越来越深的地方，直到艾里奥几乎坐在奥利弗身上，由上往下地操着奥利弗，男孩的两个囊袋拍打在奥利弗的臀肉上，除了清脆的声音还有水声。艾里奥停下来，他一手拉过奥利弗的肩膀，男人的上半身几乎脱力，就着惯性向他身上倒去。

艾里奥作为一个年轻的alpha轻易地握住奥利弗的腰上下摆动，这样的姿势让他进入更深的地方。此刻他靠在床背上，奥利弗的脑袋随着动作上下晃动，他是不是晕过去了，艾里奥想。但是没有，任何一个深插都会让奥利弗发出一声闷哼。

酸胀感夺走了奥利弗的力气，他半跪在床上，屁股在艾里奥的要件挪动，艾里奥的手力气很大，足够把他拔起来又拉回去，肚子里饱满的感觉似乎要把他的肚皮撑出一个形状来，他伸手出去摸着自己的肚脐下方，那儿被艾里奥的阴茎操出形状了吗？他好像那只蜜桃，液体流的到处都是，紧接着，他在几个深插里哆嗦，奥利弗本能仰起脖子，但就在此时，艾里奥的手指从他的嘴角插进去，手指压住他的舌头，不断向深处插去。

奥利弗发现他能看见艾里奥的脸。  
这是怎么回事？  
他想说话，记忆停留在昨晚阳台上的香烟。他双手撑起来，不，下一秒他意识到这是无意义的事情，艾里奥正埋头在他的腰间，老天，他的阴茎被含着，他已经很痛了，他想起来昨晚香烟熄灭后的一切。

“不、够了。”奥利弗想逃走，他闻到所剩无几的酒味，到处他们糟糕的事后现场。包括正在为他口交的男孩，他抬头打量了奥利弗一眼，狠狠地吮吸了一口阴茎，两侧的脸颊都凹陷进去了。  
艾里奥饶有兴致地打量着醒过来的奥利弗，事实上，他仅仅昏过去十分钟而已，就在他把手指按压到奥利弗的喉管上的时候，后者没发出声音，仅仅闷哼了一声，白色的精液就射了艾里奥两腿都是。艾里奥拔出来的时候连带着一堆白色的稠浊，“嘿，奥利弗。”他轻轻喊了一声，奥利弗没有回答。

“艾里奥，艾里奥，艾里奥。”艾里奥轻轻喊着，黑暗中只有逐渐平稳的呼吸，“艾里奥……”  
他把奥利弗抱起来，抹平了奥利弗蹙眉，男人的靠在他的肩膀上，艾里奥把他的双腿打开，然后折起来，那个刚刚射过的性器此刻耷拉下去，艾里奥用手扶起来含在嘴里，那些液体，该死，他觉得自己的趣味恶心又变态，但他希望吞下去。

“请以你的名字呼唤我，我也用我的名字呼唤你。”艾里奥说。他明白如果先前的一切都让这个夏天不可思议，现在就是为它建立墓碑的时候了，1983年的热浪没有饶过任何一个喝醉酒的男孩，克雷马的大雪也扫除不掉悲情和快乐的痕迹。

“奥利弗。”  
“艾里奥。”

男孩的野心在这一晚发芽，从肉身萌发出的欲望冲破了他多年仅仅书写在乐谱、录音磁带和钢琴键盘上的懵懂无知。他打量着面前的男人，男人也在打量他。这是一枚戴在他生命上的戒指，已经长进肉里，终其一生也无法脱下来。

“奥利弗奥利弗奥利弗奥利弗……”  
“艾里奥艾里奥艾里奥艾里奥……”

男孩的手指揉散了男人的头发，然后是他高耸的眉骨和鼻梁，最后是他已经淤青渐显的脖颈，这一切的一切，艾里奥都眷恋得不行。他期待了半个夏天，某种意义上此前期待了十七年，如果未来还会喜欢上谁，那也不会像奥利弗那样，用一分钟、一小时、一个星期、一个月去抱住他，然后浪费一生来忘记。

“我好痛。”奥利弗苦笑，“我觉得伤口要裂开了。”他摸着腰间，那里湿漉漉的。  
“嘿，你没有趁我不能反抗的时候干什么不好的事情吧。”  
艾里奥摇了摇头，他沿着奥利弗的身体向上，爬到了他的嘴边，“我吞下了你的精液。”  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“糟糕透了，就像之前我和你说话的感觉，那简直让人窒息。”

奥利弗在良久的静默后才问道：“你真的觉得我写的那句话有意义吗？”  
“河水的流逝不意味着万物变幻无穷而难以重现，而是说有些事物因变化而永恒。”艾里奥闭着眼睛吻着奥利弗的伤口，那是同样属于他们的感染，一个星期，一个夏天，一生都无法治愈的炎症。正因为如此疼痛需要被感受，需要茫然，需要隔膜，需要人生来作为永远的纱布，黏合着血肉和神经，错错落落地犹如缪斯洒在地上的黄金雨。

“人不能两次踏入同一条河流。”  
“而我触碰了爱。”


End file.
